


A Summer Alone

by lallyloo



Series: Tending the Fire [5]
Category: The Eagle of the Ninth - Rosemary Sutcliff, The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bathing/Washing, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27570439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lallyloo/pseuds/lallyloo
Summary: While Ronan is in Calleva staying with Uncle Aquila, Marcus mopes around their farm. Esca distracts Marcus by taking advantage of their time alone.
Relationships: Marcus Flavius Aquila & Esca Mac Cunoval, Marcus Flavius Aquila/Esca Mac Cunoval
Series: Tending the Fire [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006821
Comments: 11
Kudos: 35





	A Summer Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to livejournal in 2011.
> 
> I actually forgot this fic existed and just rediscovered it today. This is the final fic in the Tending the Fire (Ronan) series.
> 
> Please note the ratings change on this one. This fic was written for an auction winner who requested Ronan verse with Marcus/Esca smut.

It was his uncle's idea. All it took was a visit from the old man and an afternoon spent watching a lone Ronan pick rocks from the river, and suddenly his uncle had devised a great plan to take Ronan to the villa for two months and let him spend the summer with the children of Calleva.

“He's made friends here,” Marcus tried to argue, remembering the little red-headed girl, but his uncle wouldn't hear of it.

“There are more children near the villa than here in the countryside, let the boy spend a summer with me. Give him a taste of Roman life.”

“Don't let Esca hear you,” Marcus warned, glancing toward the small farmhouse.

“Esca?” his uncle laughed, dismissing Marcus's words with a wave of his hand. “Esca will understand. It's _you_ who worries.”

His uncle was right, Esca _would_ understand – he seemed to have an easier time letting Ronan out of his sight, trusting that the boy would return in one piece.

“We strive to keep Ronan's Briton roots, it's easier if he's here with Esca.” Marcus tried weakly, but his uncle would have none of it.

“The child is Briton and Roman now. Let him spend some time with me in Calleva.”

It was futile, and Marcus knew it. There was no good reason why Ronan shouldn't spend part of the summer with his great-uncle, and Marcus reluctantly agreed.

“You've been invited to spend the summer with Uncle Aquila,” he said to the boy while they were in the stables the following afternoon, “would you like to go to Calleva?”

Ronan had spent time with them in Calleva after their return from the north, and he seemed to enjoy the big house, the food, and the constant presence of people in the villa. It was different and exciting, and Marcus knew it was likely appealing to a young child.

“Yes,” Ronan replied, smiling widely, and Marcus attempted an encouraging smile back.

It was decided then, Ronan was leaving.

Marcus had tried to discuss it with Esca the previous evening, and tried to mask his disappointment when Esca seemed supportive of the idea. “ _It will be good for him_ ,” Esca had said and he was probably right, and yet, Marcus couldn't fight the fear that crept into the forefront of his mind.

The fear was always there. It had been with him since they'd returned with Ronan –pushed to the back of his mind but always present– a fear that he'd lose Ronan if he let his guard down, and now, two months away? How was he to protect their son when he'd be so far from them?

Marcus could feel his smile begin to wane, so he turned from the boy and focused on tending the horses.

Ronan watched him carefully for a moment. He was becoming like Esca in that way, always aware, always sensing what Marcus was feeling but not saying. “You will go?”

“No,” Marcus said, smiling stiffly. “Esca and I will stay here.”

Ronan looked worried, and Marcus knew his concern was more for Marcus than the idea that he'd be staying in Calleva without them.

 _Brave child_ Marcus thought to himself. Braver than Marcus remembered being at that age.

“You'll be fine with Uncle Aquila,” Marcus said, and his words were more of a reassurance for himself than for Ronan. “Time will pass quickly, and you'll be back before we know it.”

“Yes,” Ronan smiled, hoisting a bucket of grain towards Marcus.

The evening before Ronan was set to depart, Marcus packed the boy's satchel. He made sure to include his two best tunics, and he placed a small sack of river rocks beneath everything as a surprise for the boy. He put the carved wooden eagle in last, nestling it amongst Ronan's clothing, and he knew Esca's carved fish was in the pocket of Ronan's tunic, as it always was.

When the satchel was finally packed, Marcus glanced up to see Esca standing in the open doorway of the small room.

“I didn't hear you arrive.”

“I've only been here a moment,” Esca replied. “Have you finished packing?”

Marcus knew Esca was being gentle with him. He was getting better at reading Esca, and he knew the silence and the soft smile and the quiet tone was Esca's way of being cautious with him. He both appreciated and resented the approach – it showed Esca cared, and yet, Marcus didn't like being treated as a delicate thing.

“Yes,” Marcus said simply, “I've packed everything he should need.”

Esca nodded in reply, and they considered each other carefully for a moment before Esca broke the silence.

“You're worried.”

“Are you not?”

“He's a strong boy,” Esca replied, “and your uncle will watch out for him. I trust that he'll be alright.”

“My mind knows it, and yet, my heart can't bear the thought of him leaving.”

Esca smiled. “You speak as if he's grown and setting out to find his independence.”

“That's not what I meant, and you know it.” Marcus could feel his ire rising. He hated arguing with Esca, but he also hated being patronized. “I mean I won't be there to protect him. What if something should happen to him?”

“Marcus, he'll be in the villa,” Esca stressed, stepping forward to place his hand on Marcus's shoulder. “He'll spend his days playing with other children, and his evenings eating boiled eggs and fish with your uncle. I expect the worst that will happen is Stephanos will fatten him up with too many honey cakes.”

The image brought a smile to Marcus's face, and he wanted to fight it. He wanted to wallow in his sorrow, but trust Esca to pull him out of it.

“Of course you'll miss him,” Esca continued. “We both will. But don't let his absence cloud your days with sadness and worry. He'll have a fine summer with your old uncle, and we'll have a fine summer here together.”

Esca was right, of course, but Marcus was reluctant to agree. “I suppose.”

“Ah, Marcus, my stubborn _stubborn_ Marcus,” Esca laughed. “You'll have a fine summer, I'll make sure of it.”

Marcus hadn't considered the words at the time, assuming they were meant to simply reassure, not realizing they had any specific implications behind them.

The goodbye the next morning was quick and simple. Uncle Aquila made himself scarce, adjusting and readjusting the reigns on his horse, as Marcus and Esca said their goodbyes to Ronan. Marcus wanted to give Ronan a long speech encouraging him to keep himself safe, and a longer speech about how much he'd be missed, but instead the two hugged and exchanged a few words in Latin. Then Esca and Ronan exchanged their goodbyes in Briton, speaking for a noticeably longer time than Marcus and Ronan, and Marcus heard his name mentioned as Esca nodded in his direction. Marcus watched the two exchange smiles and then Ronan was walking back to him and giving him another hug as he said “goodbye, Marcus.”

Marcus forced himself to smile as he returned the hug, not wanting to let his son go.

The small farmhouse felt empty without Ronan. Too quiet. Marcus began to realize how quickly he'd come to enjoy family life in the small farmhouse, with Esca and their son, the three of them living together and working their land. After Ronan's departure, Marcus avoided the house and the stables for four days. Esca gave him space, tending to the horses and the chores while Marcus wandered through their fields and spent long hours by the river.

By the fourth day his sadness was seeming to subside – Marcus tried his best to hold onto it, but his mind told him Esca was right, the boy would have a fine summer in Calleva. The worry remained, as it always did, but Marcus began to realize Ronan was likely safer in the villa than he was on any given day on their isolated farmland. Marcus had spent months in the villa, he knew life there was simple despite the constant presence of people and the indulgences of the food and wine. Ronan would enjoy himself, and return happy and fattened by honey cakes, with countless stories to tell about his new friends, and Stephanos' cooking, and how many fish he caught with Uncle Aquila.

As Marcus headed towards the farmhouse, his eyes searched the fields for Esca. He hadn't seen him since that morning, when Marcus had risen early and grabbed a quick bite of bread before heading for the river. Esca had followed him out the door, kissing Marcus quickly and saying very little before heading in the direction of the stables. They weren't angry with each other, it wasn't a fight, they both seemed to know instinctively when to give the other some breathing room. At least, Esca always seemed to know, and he knew Marcus needed time alone.

It was dark by the time Marcus heated enough water for a proper bath, and he was soaking in the small makeshift tub when Esca stepped through the front door. Esca considered him for a moment before speaking.

“Are you well?”

“I am,” Marcus replied, and he thought nothing of it when Esca pulled up a chair beside him and bent down to remove his sandals. Baths in the main room of the farmhouse were a regular occurrence, and one of them often sat nearby and discussed the day's goings-on while the other bathed.

“I'll tend to the horses tomorrow--” Marcus was saying when Esca caught him off guard by reaching into the small tub and sliding his hand over Marcus's back.

“Esca,” Marcus hissed, looking past him to the open door.

“Would you like me to close the door?” Esca smirked, pulling his hand away. “Afraid the horses might see?”

“No, it's just--”

“Hasn't it occurred to you yet?” Esca interrupted, still smirking at him. “We're alone, Marcus.”

At the words, Esca slipped his hand below the water, dipping it between Marcus's thighs. His fingers made contact with soft wet flesh, and Marcus gasped as his eyes flicked worriedly towards the door.

Esca pulled his hand away again, reaching for the wet washcloth and dragging it across Marcus's back. The cloth left a trail of wetness across Marcus's skin that turned from warm to cool as the night air blew in from the door.

“We're alone,” Esca said again, leaning in to distract Marcus with a kiss. “Now, I can leave you to bathe yourself,” he dragged the cloth between Marcus's shoulder blades and across his lower back, stopping just short of Marcus's backside. “I'll simply sit here and tell you about my day,” Marcus leaned back as Esca brought the cloth to his chest, dragging it across each nipple and down over his slightly rounded belly, stopping just above the water line. As goosebumps spread over his skin, Marcus's eyes were on Esca's damp hand and the wet cloth resting just below his navel, waiting teasingly above the water. “Or you can allow me to help you for once,” Esca murmured, leaning in to kiss Marcus again.

Marcus wasn't used to such open displays of affection and desire – he'd grown accustomed to fleeting hands on each other in the long grass by the river, stolen kisses in the fields, and hushed voices and quiet movement after the sun had set and Ronan had been put to bed. Esca's hands had never really been on him in the main room of their house, let alone teasing him in the water of their makeshift bath. Marcus glanced down at Esca's slender fingers as they gripped the wet cloth, pressing it against Marcus's belly, waiting.

“I believe I would like help,” Marcus said hesitantly, watching to see what Esca would do next.

Esca let out a soft laugh, seemingly pleased with Marcus's response, and his hand slipped below the water again before pulling the cloth up to rub over Marcus's stomach and trail up across his chest. The movement seemed to be more teasing than helpful, and when Esca's hand dipped below the water for a third time, Marcus was nearly sighing in frustration, wanting to push his hips above the water so Esca would touch him.

“Tell me what would please you,” Esca whispered, seeming to recognize Marcus's frustration as he trailed the cloth over Marcus's shoulders.

So it was a tease.

Marcus wasn't accustomed to that type of teasing from Esca, and he hadn't quite decided if he liked it or not when he groaned, “I would like your hands on me.”

Then Esca was chuckling again as his hand slipped under the water and cupped Marcus, teasing the hard flesh, his fingers easily sliding over him in the warm water. Esca leaned in to kiss Marcus again, and the room was quiet but for the harsh breaths escaping Marcus's mouth, and the soft splash of water as Esca's hand moved gently over him. Esca tugged him slowly, pulling him to the brink, until he was gasping and coming with a breathy shout.

Marcus had a brief moment of clarity, realizing just how strange it was to be spilling his seed in the middle their house with the door wide open for anyone to see, and then he was lost in a haze of want and need until Esca's strong slender fingers eased off, moving up to rest on Marcus's stomach.

Afterwards, Esca closed the door and undressed himself before heading to bed. It was quiet in the house when Marcus joined him, and Esca pulled Marcus close, kissing him in the darkness and Marcus's hand slipped under the sheets to tug Esca to his climax. Esca didn't ask for anything more, or anything out of the ordinary, he only whispered Marcus's name against his neck as he came. Then they slept.

When he entered the farmhouse the following evening and found a warm bath waiting for him, he looked at Esca with amused confusion.

“Do you find me filthier than usual?”

Esca laughed loudly at the question, and winked at him, “I'd be quite pleased if you were filthier.”

Marcus was about to open his mouth to argue when Esca reached for the ties on his breeches and gave them a good yank.

“Get in the bath, Marcus.”

Esca bathed him again, and touched him until he was breathless and coming in the warm water. The third night was the same, and on the fourth night Marcus reached over the edge of the small tub to unlace Esca's breeches and put his hands on him. The door was left wide open each time, something Marcus didn't question, and by the fifth night Marcus left the door open himself when he arrived back from the fields.

The trend continued for a week, and then abruptly changed when Marcus woke one morning to Esca's soft, wet mouth on him. The bright morning sunlight shone in on them, and Esca licked and teased Marcus until he was coming down Esca's throat. Some mornings Esca would pull his mouth off and let Marcus spill on the sheets, or he'd push Marcus over onto his knees and take him from behind. Then they'd rise, half-naked, and eat breakfast together before heading to the fields – the heady scent of sex still in the air.

Marcus was just growing used to having Esca's mouth on him when he woke, his fingers curled in Esca's hair as Esca's mouth moved over him, until one morning when he could feel heat pooling in his belly as he was reaching the brink, and Esca's mouth was suddenly moving away.

“Esca?” Marcus managed to mutter as Esca pulled away and rose from the bed. Marcus couldn't help the desperate look on his face as he stared up at Esca, whose only response was to give Marcus a maddening wink and head out the door.

Marcus could hear Esca's footsteps across the floor, and then the familiar sound of the front door open and closing. He glanced down at himself, hard and straining against his thigh, and frustration replaced the warmth in his belly. Rising quickly, Marcus managed to located his trousers and threw them on before he followed Esca out the door.

Esca was nowhere in sight as Marcus went stomping across the field, heading towards the stables, trousers unlaced and his length hard in his breeches. He shouted Esca's name as he neared the stables, his mind a mix of lust, frustration, and confusion, and he hoped it was a game – another tease.

“Esca!” he shouted again, as he dipped his head and stepped through the small door. The building was dimly lit and the only sound was the nickering of the horses waiting for their morning feed. Marcus moved through the small walkway, checking each stall as he passed, and when he reached the empty stall on the end he found Esca standing amongst the hay, staring back at him.

“You left,” Marcus said, bewildered as Esca stared back at him with an amused smirk.

“I did.”

Marcus simply stood for a moment, unsure how to proceed. He wasn't sure what the teasing meant, he only knew he was still hard in his trousers and Esca was the cause of it.

“What will you do about it?” Esca asked, standing his ground in the tiny stall.

“I'll--” Marcus began, amusement and frustration still welling inside him as he yanked down the front of his trousers and took himself in hand. “I demand you finish what you started.” He meant it despite the small part of him that worried whether or not he was crossing a line with Esca.

To Marcus's relief, Esca smiled wickedly and stepped forward to grab Marcus by the hips and push him down in the hay.

“As you wish,” Esca said, kneeling down over Marcus and taking him in his mouth again.

The hay was rough against their skin, but it didn't seem to matter as Esca finished him off swiftly, and Marcus's fingers tugged at the laces of Esca's own trousers and pulled them down. Marcus decided the animals and fields could wait, and the mid-morning sun was just breaking through the stall window as Esca spilled himself in the soft space between Marcus's thighs.

“Why?” Marcus asked afterwards, as they lay together in the hay.

Esca turned his head and gave Marcus a questioning look. “Why what?”

“Why this?” Marcus pointed to them both and gestured around the tiny stall, “And the bath? And the door?”

Esca shrugged, reaching up to pull a piece of straw from Marcus's hair. “A distraction of sorts. You were upset when Ronan left, and I wanted to take your mind off it.”

“That's all?”

“Well, no,” Esca said, the smirk returning to his lips. “Being here alone, it's my chance to fuck you all over our farm.”

Marcus could feel his cheeks reddening as he smiled back at Esca. “In the stables?”

“In the stables, in the fields, on the riverbank,” Esca winked at him, “I just knew I needed to work you up to it, and the open door was a start.”

“On the riverbank?” Marcus murmured, suddenly distracted, and Esca laughed.

“Or in the river, if you'd like.”

“We have to feed the animals first,” Marcus replied, rising quickly to pull on his trousers. He headed back up the walkway to the feed troughs, and he could hear Esca's laughter behind him.

“We've got time,” Esca called, “I didn't mean it had to be today.”

“Help me fill these buckets,” Marcus called back.

Marcus took Esca's hand and led him past the edge where Ronan usually picked river rocks, past the tall grass, further downstream where the green grass grew wild.

“This will be our spot,” he said, kissing Esca as they stripped each other and laid down on the riverbank. “Even when we're no longer alone, you and I can stand here and we'll know it.”

They made love by the river that afternoon, the warm sun beating down on their naked skin, and pledged to do the same every sunny afternoon until their son returned home. Marcus's worry was still there, as it always was, but he knew Ronan would return safe to them.

Until then, he had the rest of the summer to spend with Esca.


End file.
